This disclosure relates to record sorting and, more particularly, to exploiting secondary memory while sorting.
Secondary memory may typically be used for intermediate runs while sorting. Keys and payloads of incoming records may typically be stored together, in the same block. When stored together, the keys and payloads may not fit into the available main memory, and secondary memory, which may be slower, may be used during sorting. Accordingly, there may be a need to reduce the amount of main memory taken by payloads while sorting.